pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:Team - SoO Sinway
This team build is designed to rush 8 Assassins quickly though the dungeon Shards of Orr. Sometimes advertised as a "Sock", an abbreviation of SoOsc (Shards of Orr speed clear). 7x / Smiters tutorial on the A/Mo job prof=A/Mo sha=12+3+1 smit=12 dead=3ParadoxFormAm Unstoppable!"OptionalSignetof WrathWrathEscape/build Optional slot for: *1x "Finish Him!" *1x Ebon Battle Standard of Honor *4x Light of Deldrimor More experienced players can replace "IaU!" with "By Ural's Hammer!" or LoD if you do not already have it. This can also be run by a Mo/A, though additional consumables are needed to maintain Shadow Form. *Use Castigation Signet On ATTACKING foes for +8 Energy. *Use "I Am Unstoppable!" When "Can't Touch This!" is down, otherwise use IAU on the bosses, IAU first, then Ebon Escape. Equipment *Smiting Staff with +20% enchantment wrapping *Zealous Scythe of Enchanting +15 while enchanted (For more energy gain and removal of destruction quicker) 1x / Runner prof=A/P sha=12+3+1 comma=12 dead=3ParadoxFormTouch This!"GodspeedSurrender!"of DeldrimorBattle Standard of HonorEscape/build Equipment *+20% enchantment weapon *Zealous Daggers for energy management. Variant *One can also bring [Shall Return!"@12 instead of LoD for less dmg, but faster runs since you can res. *Replace [GodSpeed@12 with [Back!"@12 for a slightly faster total speed boost. Usage Level 1 *Start from Vlox's Falls. The A/P should then run towards Shards of Orr. Most enemies can be avoided. *Enter the dungeon and rezone into Arbor Bay again. Give everyone time to get the quest from Crewmember Shandra and reenter the dungeon. *Activate the Essence of Celerity and run towards the Beacon of Droknar. Get the bounty if you want (you will only earn a few points) and continue towards the dungeon key. Run as a group to increase your chances of survival; Ebon Escape provides a nice heal spike if someone's health drops low. *While the rest of the party runs to kill the brigand. Once the brigand is dead, tele the party to the next level *When you get to the Cursed Brigand, the A/P should go for the dungeon lock while the rest of the group kills the Brigand. For a safer kill, continue towards the large open area past the Brigand's location before killing. Any enemies will lose aggro, giving the group time to regen. When killing the Brigand, it is important that everyone activates IAU. Otherwise, the Brigand will use Shock followed by Aftershock which will most likely kill all party members. *Once the Brigand is dead, retrieve the key. Open the door and continue towards the next level. Level 2 *Once again, start by activating an Essence and take the bounty from the Beacon of Droknar. The A/P should then proceed by pulling the group in the water near a wall to get as many enemies as possible in the ball. Since this group also contains a Cursed Brigand, it is important to activate IAU or make sure that everyone is in earshot for CTT to avoid getting killed by Aftershock. *When the group is dead, a chest with a torch will spawn. The A/P should pick up the torch and start moving up the hill with the rest of the team. It is important to drop the torch before recasting SF since you need the 20% enchanting mod to maintain it. Continue into the graveyard and light the torch at a brazier. The rest of the team should proceed to the end of the room and wait against the wall. Meanwhile, the A/P lights all the braziers in the room. When each brazier has been activated, a group consisting of Enchanted Axes and Swords along with a few Shock Phantoms and Crypt Wraiths will spawn. Make sure that everyone has SF up before activating the last brazier, as the enemies may spawn on the group. If they do not spawn on the group, any of the assassins should ball the mobs against the wall. Killing the spawn will open a door that the team should proceed through. *The A/P has to carry the torch into the next room. One of the A/Mo's should continue along the left path towards the entrance to the next level and wait for the key to be retrieved. The rest of the team takes the right path and continues through the traps at the end of it. In the next room, the A/P should light all the braziers again while everyone else waits at the bottom of the stairs in the hole in the wall. When the braziers are lighted, the A/P pulls the Brigand that spawns and the A/Mo's kill it and get the key. Level 3 *Activate the essence and get the bounty from the Beacon. A chest can be seen in the middle of the room. The A/P should retrieve the torch from the chest and return to the rest of the group. Everyone should then run towards the small passage to the right of the entrance where the A/P lights the torch on the brazier. *What follows is a long and chaotic run to reach the end of the dungeon. The group has to stay together to survive. Use Ebon Escape as a way of healing yourself as well as dying teammates and to catch up if you're left behind. The A/P has to light all the braziers along the way. Once the group is past the second Beacon and enters a big hall, the A/Mo's should run towards the end of the room. Eventually, the enemies will lose aggro and you can let SF drop while waiting for the A/P to light all the braziers. Once lighted, a group with a Cursed Brigand will spawn. Kill the group (while blocking them against one of the pillars) and retrieve the key. If any party members died during the run, the survivors should now kill themselves on the group near the dungeon lock. *Run through the door and into the small passage with the poison traps. It is easy to get stuck on the group in front of the door, so make sure that anyone left behind has a target to use Ebon Escape on. Run past the Dragons and Rangers. Don't get too close to the dragons to avoid interruption of SF. *Once the team has crossed the bridge, the A/P should pull Fendi Nin along a wall. The A/Mo's will then have to surround him to hinder him from fleeing due to PBAoE. Equip a Smiting staff, use the wards and start killing Fendi.All of the assassins should then auto-attack the soul with Zealous Daggers. Remember to switch to a staff when the rangers spawn to avoid blinding the whole group with Throw Dirt. If you run into energy problems and don't have enough energy to cast SF, move away from the group before it ends to avoid Chillblains, which would remove SF from everyone and cause a wipe. Killing Fendi is tedious and will take a long time, but he will go down eventually. Once he's dead, get the reward chest and quest reward, and wait 3 minutes to zone back to Arbor Bay if your team wants to do a run again.